implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
377 kph 4: The Last Ride (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title=Produced by |Row 2 info= BAR Films Knights of the Elements Pictures |Row 3 title=Written by |Row 3 info= |Row 4 title=Starring |Row 4 info= |Row 5 title=Distributed by |Row 5 info=Margovyan National Pictures (international) Knights of the Elements Pictures (Margovya) |Row 6 title=Release date |Row 6 info=May 17, 2017 |Row 7 title=Duration |Row 7 info=125 minutes |Row 8 title=Budget |Row 8 info=m150 million |Row 9 title=Box office |Row 9 info=m3.02 billion }}377 kph 4: The Last Ride is a 2017 Margovyan action film which is also the fourth installment of the 377 kph series. Directed by and produced by with BAR Films and Knights of the Elements Pictures, the film stars Elemat as the underground racer Yevgeniy Subokov and Barayev as the film's main antagonist Nestor Markov. and also return to reprise their roles in the film series alongside others. The film was released in Margovya on May 17, 2017, the first time that a 377 kph film was released outside of the first quarter of a calendar year in order not to coincide with another blockbuster film, . With a box office income of 3.02 billion margots, The Last Ride surpassed the gross total of its predecessor film, , although it did not earn as much as the first two installments of the 377 kph series. Nevertheless, it became the second highest-grossing Margovyan film of 2017 (behind Philippine Civil War), as well as the sixth highest-grossing film of the 2010s decade, and is currently the . However, despite a good showing at the box office, the film was panned by critics and audiences alike for its pacing and for focusing on the antagonists as much or more than the protagonists. Both Elemat and Barayev have confirmed that this would be the final 377 kph film to be made. Plot Margovyan Special Forces Lieutenant Colonel Nestor Markov ( ) leaves home for a mission, saying goodbye to his younger sister Samara ( ). At an undisclosed Margovyan Army base, Markov goes over the mission objectives and strategy with his second-in-command, Major Aslan Mamuddinov ( ): a high-ranking Shining Path of Margovia commander had been spotted in the Peruvian city of and their objective is to capture the commander for intelligence into Shining Path of Margovia bases in the jungle. Markov's unit, codenamed the "Jaguar Knights", successfully infiltrates Cusco but as soon as they reach the target location, the mission goes awry. The building is actually guarded by an entire platoon of Shining Path guerrillas and the Jaguar Knights are forced to fight their way out, with the battle ending in a massive explosion which nearly collapses the whole building where the Shining Path guerrillas are hiding out. The surviving members of the Jaguar Knights are court-martialed and stripped of their rank, and the Knights are disbanded. Markov heads home in disgrace but his attention is grabbed by a car accident in which the male driver is hospitalized and the female passenger is declared dead at the scene. Markov sees that the dead girl is actually his sister Samara and tries to get close but the police hold him back. Through a contact in the Margovyan National Police, Markov finds out that the driver and only survivor of the crash is actually Samara's boyfriend (played by ), who is also an underground street racer. He tracks down the boyfriend at the hospital where he is confined and Markov injects air into the boyfriend's bloodstream using a syringe to introduce an air embolism into the boyfriend's body and then suffocates the boyfriend just to make sure. One of the commandos formerly under Markov's Jaguar Knights contacts Markov, telling him that Foma Khristov (cameo by ) wants to talk to him. Khristov tells Markov that they have one thing in common: they both have a deep-seated hatred for underground street racers, having both lost a close relative to the madness of the racers; Markov his sister and Khristov his only son. Khristov offers Markov a job as head of security for Khristov's motor company, The Consortium, and tells him that he is free to hire as many of his former Jaguar Knights comrades as he likes. An intrigued Markov accepts the offer, and Khristov's first job for him is to watch over Khristov's niece Tatiana Filipova ( ), who seems to be drifting towards underground street racing as well. Markov follows Tatiana to a street racer meet in Arbatskaya City where he begins gathering intel on the members of The Little Empire, with whom Tatiana appears to be friendly. The meet is broken up by Arbatskaya City PD and Tatiana overturns her car in the process of running away. Markov arrives just in time to help a badly burned Tatiana out of the wreckage of her car before the nitrous oxide tanks cause the car to explode. Tatiana begs Markov not to tell her uncle about what happened and claim that she actually died in the explosion, something which Markov is reluctant to do until Tatiana reveals that she wants revenge on The Little Empire for leaving her for dead, in which case Markov finally agrees. Markov is driving Tatiana to an old Jaguar Knights safehouse to keep her out of sight of Khristov in line with her desire to fake her death when they come across a woman who jumps off of a bridge and into the river. Markov and Tatiana travel to the riverbank and Markov jumps into the river as well and ends up rescuing the woman, who can only remember the reason why she attempted suicide: her boyfriend ran off with a gay man. Eventually, Markov nurses the woman back to health and she is able to fill in some more gaps in her memory: that she used to be part of an underground racing crew, and that her name is Mikhaela ( ). Markov conducts a campaign against The Little Empire which eventually results in the street racers trashing The Consortium's headquarters with their cars, Markov is run over by one of The Little Empire's drivers and left for dead. With a broken ankle, Markov drags himself away from the scene of the crime but not before he encounters Khristov, who has crashed his car after being chased by The Little Empire. Khristov begs Markov to kill him as The Little Empire has just forced him to admit that he ordered the killings of numerous street racers and even Markov's former second-in-command Mamuddinov. Markov kills Khristov and then stages the scene so it looks like Khristov took his own life and then pockets the taped confession that Khristov was forced to make so the evidence doesn't fall into the hands of the police. In , , former street racer Yevgeniy Subokov ( ) and his wife Svetlana ( ) are enjoying life in the city as expats. Their children are growing up far from the influence of underground street racing, and life couldn't be any better now that they think they are far away from the dangerous Margovyan underworld. That is, until Yevgeniy receives a call from his former comrade in The Little Empire, Fatima Volkova ( ) informing him that yet another member of The Little Empire, "Martina the gay dancer" from the "entertainment crew", has died in a car crash. When Yevgeniy tells Svetlana that he has to go back to Margovya to take care of Martina's funeral, Svetlana is both suspicious and worried: suspicious that Yevgeniy might find himself drawn back into the underground racing world and worried that someone is out there targeting members of The Little Empire both past and present, which includes her and Yevgeniy. Yevgeniy assures her that he will only be in Margovya to arrange the funeral and be back home in no time. At an undisclosed location, Mikhaela tells Markov that she has succeeded in recreating the mechanism which has been stuck in her mind ever since she tried to commit suicide by jumping into the river. The mechanism is revealed to be a car bomb which activates when a car hits 370 kilometers per hour and explodes when the car reaches 377 kilometers per hour. Using this as a base, Mikhaela also constructs regular car bombs and begins experimenting on a bomb that activates when a car reaches 377.0 kph and will detonate if the speed drops below 376.5 kph or goes faster than 377.4 kph. Aleksandr Vodovich ( ), a former member of The Little Empire who had gone legit, meets up with his friends Boris Garbovsky ( ) and "Karla" Chudenko ( ) for a night on the town. The trio boards Aleksandr's car but as he shifts into first gear and steps on the accelerator, the car explodes, killing all three of them. It is then revealed that Nestor Markov and the still-amnesiac Mikhaela Kabutova were watching the explosion and that it was Mikhaela who had put the bomb in Aleksandr's car on the orders of Markov. Markov congratulates Mikhaela on a job well done, but even as Mikhaela accepts Markov's praise, some memories of her time with Boris, Aleksandr and the rest of The Little Empire start trickling back to her but she tries to ignore them. Cast in order of appearance * as Nestor Markov * as Samara Markova * as Aslan Mamuddinov * as Leonid, Samara's boyfriend * as Yuri Kiselev * as Foma Khristov * as Tatiana Filipova * as Kiril Marukov * as Pavel Marlinov * as Karla Marukova * as Aleksey Pavlov * as Fatima Volkova * as Manta Ray Cyrus * as Carly Rae Cyrus * as UV Ray Cyrus * as F1 Racer One (based on ) * as F1 Racer Two (based on ) * as F1 Racer Three (based on ) * as Martin Chudovsky/Martina Chudovskaya * as Mikhaela Kabutova * as Yevgeniy Subokov * as Svetlana Dimakulanova-Subokova * as Karl/Karla Chudenko * as Boris Garbovsky * as Aleksandr Vodovich Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Media Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya)